Can't Help Myself
by Trickit
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki starts his junior year at a new school. Will he be able to focus and make the cut with a certain brunette breathing down his neck? AU KibaxNaru RomancexComedyxDrama rated M for later chapters.


My first go at a Naruto and Kiba fic. I hope you take the time to read and review, and more importantly enjoy! I'll respect the reviews either way. I plan to do a lemon eventually so yay for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... please support the official release.

End of summer, family trips coming to an end, the afternoon sun was hanging low in the sky painting it's blue canvas a brilliant orange; it was Naruto Uzumaki's favorite time of day. He sat on the roof of his family's home enjoying his last evening of freedom before school began the next day. The blond pulled his knees to his chest, cerulean eyes were half lidded as the teen took in the sight.

He sighed, his thoughts drifted to all the schools he had been to, it was never easy being the new kid. Naruto had his fair share of ridicule and torment, "freak," "weirdo," "fag," He winced slightly as the last insult echoed through his mind. He knew he liked guys to some degree, but it's not as though he went around carrying a purse or hitting on every guy he met, or even ever had a boyfriend, but somehow that name seemed to follow him everywhere. Another sigh escaped him.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see the same cheeky narrow eyed grin that he was famous for, his brother, twin brother. They were fraternal so it was easy to tell the difference. Naruto's skin was sun kissed and his brother's was kind of pale. Their hair was almost identical in shape, but Naruto's twin had hair as red as their mother's, and it was only slightly more tame than the blond's. Minoru didn't share Naruto's unique facial markings, and he was only slightly shorter than Naruto. Their eyes were the same ocean blue.

The teen stood and turned, "Hey Minoru," He returned the smile, it was when they smiled you could really tell they were related. "Ready for school tomorrow?" They were seventeen and to be juniors this year.

Minoru nodded, and Naruto ruffled his slightly younger brother's hair. Minoru scowled and followed his brother inside.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Naruto, Minoru get your asses down here you're going to be late for your first day at your new school!" Kushina Uzumaki yelled from the kitchen. She had spent the entire morning preparing a wonderful breakfast for her boys, and they were content to sleep the day away.

Finally they made their way down the stairs both yawning and stretching, she smiled, it was funny how they were alike in so many ways and different in so many others. Naruto practically scarfed down his food while Minoru was much more reserved. They could both sleep the day away; when they were children, Kushina would take them everywhere with her, more often than not they would fall asleep in the car. She could remember how well they got along, Naruto always seemed to find his way into trouble, and Minoru would always be there to help his brother out of it. Her boys were attached at the hip and almost never fought. They never had any friends over which worried their mother, she knew they had been bullied and gotten in fights, from all the first aid she had to administer, but they always had some sort of crazy accident to explain it away.

Kushina's reminiscing came to a halt, "Bye mom, thanks for breakfast!" Naruto smiled and waved as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and stepped out, Minoru right behind him with a smile and wave of his own. She smiled, _'I have such good boys.' _

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As the boys walked to school Naruto struck up a conversation. "Ne, Mino, are you trying out for the school orchestra?" The red head smiled and pointed to his back where Nartuo could see his brother's flute case. "Oh good." He returned the smile.

Naruto looked down as they continued their walk, his brother couldn't speak, he lacked the ability to.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When they were four years old a group of men broke into their home in the middle of the night, all Naruto could remember was rushing downstairs with Minoru to see their father fighting, killing, the men that had entered their home.

"Daddy!" The boys yelled in unison, distress apparent in their quivering voices, worry and tears masked cherub faces.

"Naruto, Minoru! Stay back!" He continued to fight, a single blade in his hand. One, then another, he took down ten men. His boys were in awe they cheered as they ran to their father. Minato Namikaze's eyes narrowed, something wasn't right. Every single one of the attackers had come through the front door.

A shadow danced behind his children, "Boys! Get behind me!" His sentence came only a moment too late. _'This man... came from upstairs...' _Minato's eyes widened, first was Minoru. The hilt of a sword struck him firmly on the left side of his head, it sent him flying to the ground, lifeless.

Naruto was terrified at first, then enraged. "Don't touch my brother!" He screamed throwing a fist towards the stranger, who caught the boy's small fist in his hand. He twisted the blond's arm behind his back and broke it, tossing him aside. Naruto was screaming in pain. "Ahhhh, stay away from my brother, get away from my dad!"

"Garbage," the man uttered. "To think that the illustrious Yellow Flash, the greatest agent that the great nation of Konohagakure has ever seen." He paused to laugh. " To think that his children would be such powerless garbage... and oh how the mighty have fallen... nnngh."

"Don't you dare speak ill of my children, they are more important than even my service to this nation, and moreover they have nothing to do with this." Minato already had his blade through the other man's chest. "Hn?" _'Is...is he laughing?'_

He was laughing, maniacally. "Oh, but you're wrong." Minato grunted as a blade ran him through as well. "You've killed a lot of powerful people, shut down countless operations, locked people up. You will die here tonight, and HE will come for your children. You won't be there to protect them next time." He continued his laughing until he fell over, dead.

_'Kushina... I'm so sorry, I told you I'd always keep our children safe... guess I won't be around to keep that promise. I hope you can forgive me.' _The pain was unbearable, but he looked up to his sons, first the red head, _'Oh good, he's breathing.' _Then to Naruto, his sweet tear stained face, "Naruto... you take care of your brother, and your mama, ok?" He smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Everything went black.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

That was the last memory that Naruto had of his father. The doctors said that Minoru had suffered a pretty bad head injury, he was unconscious for a few days, and when he woke up he couldn't speak. They said he had acute aphasia, it was like his brain was sending signals to speak but they were unfinished or cut off, he could still hear, understand, learn, just not speak.

Naruto's thought's were interrupted as someone tugged at his sleeve, Minoru, smiling and pointing towards the school. Naruto smiled back. They both looked great in their uniforms, traditional black pants, jackets, which they left unbuttoned, white shirts underneath. The students were allowed to wear any kinds of shoes they wanted, Naruto opted for orange converse, Minoru red.

The twins had a meeting with one of the administrators, "We thought it would be best if you and your brother had the same schedule because of his condition and it says on your transcripts that you both speak sign language."

Minoru's hands tightened their grip on his backpack and he cast his eyes down to stare at his feet, _'My... condition?' _He hated words like that, 'condition', 'disabled', and so on. The autumn haired boy couldn't help but to feel like he was holding Naruto back on some level.

"Hey, you hear that Mino?!" Minoru looked to his brother who wore his signature grin. "We get to have all the same classes, isn't that awesome?" Naruto formed his hand into a thumbs up, his twin returned the gesture. "Oh, Shizune-san There might be one problem." She looked to the blond, intrigue on her face. "Minoru here is quite the flute player, so he wants to audition for the orchestra, and I would like to try out for the martial arts team." These were electives, everyone in the school had to try out for one, it's what made their school excel.

She shuffled through some papers and scribbled a few things down. "Alright," she smiled, "That actually works out well, the music teacher here knows sign language." She handed them their new schedules. "Your last period of the day will be your elective class, until then it's English, Math, Government, et cetera... Oh, if you don't make it into the electives you will have to audition for a different one, or leave the school."

Both boys smirked.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_'Finally!' _The last period of the day had arrived. _'My favorite time of the day!' _Kiba Inuzuka smirked as he dashed through the halls. He made it to the locker room and began to change, he was already late and he knew Kakashi-sensei was going to be pissed. He stripped out of his uniform revealing a well toned athletic body, he slipped off his underwear and put a jock strap on. _'Even accidentally getting hit in the groin sucks.' _He was embarrassed about being required to wear it at first, but he had to admit he looked pretty sexy in it. He donned the rest of his gym uniform, a relatively plain black gi with half sleeves, the pants cut off around the middle of the shin. The brunette entered the dojo, it was really nice. Traditional tatami mat floors, training dummies, it was large and open, perfect to go off in pairs and spar or for everyone to practice in a group.

The entire class was standing at attention in a rectangle formation all their attention turned to Kiba. He sweat a bit and scratched the back of his head, "Hey guys, where's Kaka-" He felt a chill down his spine.

"Inuzuka... you're late."

Kiba was filled with an overwhelming sense of fear. He turned and fell to his knees bowing repeatedly. "I-I'm so sorry."

Kakashi leaned down, even though his face was covered it was clear that he was smiling. He patted Kiba on the head. "Don't worry about it Inuzuka..." A dark aura filled the room. "Don't let it happen again." Every single person in the room had a terrified look on their face. "Alright Kiba, take your place." He did so with incredible swiftness. Kakashi took his place in front of his students. "Alright boys and girls, we have a new student this year who wants to be in our elective... You know what that means, don't you?"

"Hai! Sensei!" They replied immediately.

"Good. Uzumaki!" Kakashi yelled.

Kiba looked towards the door, his jaw dropped slightly as his gaze fell on the new student, there, clad in a white gi, was the most perfect blond he'd ever seen. The brunette shook his head to regain his composure, thankfully his red tattoos hid his slightly flushed face. _'Who is this kid?...'_


End file.
